


Новый Сассекс

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Шерлок разводит пчел в Сассексе. Джон приезжает к нему в гости. На дворе - примерно 2070 год.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Новый Сассекс

**Author's Note:**

> Пчелы не то, чем они кажутся.
> 
> Автор покусился на святое и ему не стыдно, но он все равно извиняется. За банальность использованных литературных приемов извиняется тоже.
> 
> Автор благодарит Нила Геймана, Рэя Брэдбери, Рассела Т. Девиса, Айзека Азимова, Станислава Лема, Роберта Шекли, Клиффорда Саймака, братьев Стругацких и всех-всех-всех старых добрых фантастов. За то, что они были. А еще Gamesworkshop.
> 
> Это попытка представить себе канонные Конан Дойла события в переложении на сериал Шерлок BBC. И написать это все в жанре классической фантастики, ибо дело происходит полвека спустя :)
> 
> Выложено 7 января 2013.

\- Они давно это делают, Шерлок.

\- Давно, - соглашается он, тряхнув кудрями, - это началось еще до нашего с тобой знакомства. В этом-то и странность.

Их разговор повторяется не в первый раз, с массой вариаций и одним и тем же общим смыслом. И, видимо, не в последний.

\- Это же странно, Джон, - говорит Шерлок немного погодя, - когда что-то так долго пропадает – и не может пропасть окончательно. Но продолжает пропадать. Разве нет?

\- Почему ты задумался об этом только сейчас?

Шерлок пренебрежительно машет рукой.

\- Раньше у меня были другие дела, - и замолкает, глядя на Джона. Так необычно, что он сейчас выглядит даже моложе, чем когда они только начали жить вместе на Бейкер-стрит. Никак не получается привыкнуть. Это оттого, что они редко видятся. – Наверное, это старость, - усмехается Шерлок. – Начинаешь задаваться глобальными вопросами.

Он привычным жестом складывает ладони перед собой, свет причудливо бликует на тонких металлических нитях аугметики, проступающих на коже. Шерлок и сам выглядит точно так же, как в две тысячи десятом. Ни на день старше. Биотехнологии, новая эра человечества. В свои девяносто он физически по-прежнему чувствует себя тридцатилетним. Но девяносто лет опыта – тем более, если это его опыт – не могут не оставить следа на сознании и мышлении.

\- Интересно, Джон…

\- Ты опять про своих?..

\- Прекрати. Ради бога. Я совсем о другом. Интересно, Джон, что бионика может сделать людей здоровее, сильнее, быстрее, выносливее – но не способна сделать умнее. Это печально.

Джон улыбается, откинувшись на спинку кресла.

\- Тебя должно это радовать. Ты по-прежнему единственный в своем роде. Гений. 

\- И мне по-прежнему не с кем поговорить, - улыбается Шерлок в ответ, но немного грустно.

\- Ох, ладно тебе... Хорошо, я буду слушать про пчел, сколько тебе будет угодно. Хоть до утра.

Шерлок улыбается широкой довольной улыбкой. Он до сих пор умеет улыбаться совершенно по-детски.

\- Как я и говорил, Джон, у меня пропали целых две «семьи». Из двух ульев. Просто исчезли. Это первый случай здесь. Таким образом, все версии, рассматривающие явление, как сугубо планетарное, можно исключить.

\- И сколько у тебя других версий?

\- Пять. Возможно, шесть. Какая жалость, что в других системах пока еще нет подходящих для разведения пчел колоний. А то я продолжил бы эксперимент там…

\- Мне не жаль, - улыбается Джон, - мы бы с тобой стали видеться еще реже.

Шерлок смотрит на друга оценивающе и, кажется, с укором.

\- Я много раз предлагал тебе переехать. Но ты упрямо отказываешься. 

Джон так и не смог заставить себя перебраться на Марс. Он и сам толком не знает, почему. Возможно, он слишком консервативен. Возможно, это из-за нелюбви к шерлоковым пчелам. Возможно, из-за любви к Земле и Британии. Или все сразу. На укор Шерлока он может лишь виновато развести руками.

\- Зря. Медики здесь нужны, ты это знаешь. А еще ты нужен мне.

Этот разговор тоже повторяется каждую их встречу, с тех пор, как Шерлок со своими пчелами переехал в Новый Сассекс, британскую колонию на Марсе.

\- Я часто прилетаю. И участвую в доброй половине твоих расследований.

Это не то. Джон знает, Шерлок знает. Но оба ничего не предпринимают по этому поводу. Шерлок продолжает возиться с пчелами на Марсе, Джон продолжает жить в Лондоне. Джон надеется, что Шерлок когда-нибудь закончит свое «пчелиное» исследование, Шерлок надеется, что Джон когда-нибудь передумает. У них обоих непростые характеры. С годами стало только хуже. Они молчат об этом какое-то время, потому что говорить о таком излишне. Наконец, Шерлок решает прервать паузу в разговоре.

\- Кстати, о расследованиях. Раз уж ты здесь, у меня, кажется, как раз намечается одно интересное дело…

Не дожидаясь ответа, он закрывает глаза, слегка запрокидывает голову назад и замолкает. Джон знает, что Шерлок подключился к базе данных. Но, несмотря на это, несмотря на ниточки аугметики, поблескивающие на руках и лице Шерлока, несмотря на то, что они живут на разных планетах, ему сейчас кажется, что все так же, как раньше. Как шестьдесят лет назад. Два кресла, одно напротив другого, внезапно задумавшийся Шерлок и будущее расследование… Несмотря на все различия, все, в сущности, по-прежнему и как всегда.

Впрочем, нет. Кое-что все-таки изменилось. Шерлоку пришлось выучить строение Солнечной системы.


End file.
